


I have a door, you know?

by NicoDoubleLe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a creeper, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Rogue Alpha, The Sheriff knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDoubleLe/pseuds/NicoDoubleLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles flops down on his bed after a long day of werewolf problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I see you coming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't planned so I apologise for it in advance.

_An Alpha, a rogue Alpha, it came into Hale territory, Derek sensed it first and the pack was now on edge. A girl has been killed, her body had been mutilated, her face unrecognisable, the rogue Alpha hunted her, chased her through the forest; feeding off of her fear, he toyed with her until the end. Her death wasn’t quick, he didn’t show her any mercy and the smell of blood still filled the forest._

Derek is on edge, wanting to run out and destroy the threat, but Stiles has a plan, bait. Lead the rogue into a trap and Derek can kill it, of course the only option was Stiles himself, the bait needed to be human and Allison was a no-go, still staying away from the pack and even though Lydia was with Jackson and would never love Stiles, he could not let her be in the line of danger, he didn’t love her, but she was still important to him and because of this he found himself walking through the forest, werewolves close by, but out of sight. Scott didn’t like the plan, he refused to let Stiles be alone, but Stiles holds a little something over Derek, Derek was the Alpha, but he always listens to Stiles so when Stiles turned his gaze to Derek all he could do was huff and agree, Scott fell in line, but not after a few good werewolf fights. Stiles knows he is safe, he is pack and no one would let him get hurt, he trusts them so he keeps walking, spreading his scent so it fills the forest which should draw the rogue in.

Stiles has been walking for about an hour, if he focuses he can see his pack following him close by, watching him. He suddenly hears a howl, it’s the rogue he knows it; it’s coming to kill him. The howling is getting closer; he can hear it grunting as he chases him. Stiles starts running, his legs moving without his permission, moving on instinct. The rogue is close now right on his heels, Stiles risks a look over his shoulder just in time to see the rogue get tackled. Derek throws himself into the rogues side, sending them both into the foliage. Boyd, Erica and Isaac hot on Derek’s flank, jumping into the bush along with Derek. Scott and Jackson stop in front of Stiles, protecting him from the rogue, Stiles can hear the wolves fighting; growls and screams coming from the forest, a high pitched whine pierces Stiles’ ears and Derek walks out of the forest, shirtless and covered in blood, the betas follow him out. Derek walks straight towards Stiles, Scott and Jackson move to the side and Derek stops right in front of him, Derek’s hands cup his face moving it side to side.

“Derek, I’m fine”

“Stiles”

“Derek” he mimics, they stare at each other for a moment longer. “Derek, what about the rogue?”

“The Hunters will find him” Stiles nods and they start walking towards their cars, Scott bumping shoulders with him the whole way back.

Stiles drops Scott off home and drives to his house, adrenaline pumping through his system, he gets home and goes straight upstairs. He flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling, letting his mind drift off to Derek, the way he cared, and the concern on his face and his eyes. Stiles shakes off that thought, but his train of thought drifts into dangerous territory, the way Derek walks, the ways his legs bow around and Stiles being a 17 year old boy he thinks Derek must be needs that extra room. Stiles can feel himself getting hotter, mind filling with thoughts of Derek, how Derek would dominate him and make him his. Stiles can feel his cock getting hard, filling out. He lifts his hands and travels down his torso, his fingers rubbing over his nipples, making them hard and sensitive. He pinches them and a moan escapes him, his dad is working so he doesn’t stop it, he pinches them again and his back arches off of the bed and a laugh echoes out of him as he continues pinching the harden nubs. His cock is fully hard and seeking friction, causing his hips to lift involuntarily. He teases himself, his hands roaming over his abs and hipbones, rubbing the hot flesh, his breathing is heavy and his skin shimmers with a light coat of sweat. He travels lower and finally grasps his cock, giving himself a few strokes his sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and sinks his teeth into it. He uses his free hand to reach for his hidden lube under his bed, hand leaving his cock he lubes up his fingers and angles his hips up. He tosses the lube under his bed and he circles his hole, slowly pushing one finger inside, his body tenses against the intrusion, the muscles around his finger tightening. He takes hold of his cock again trying to relax his body, he starts pumping his cock and slowly moving his finger in and out of himself, his body relaxes and his finger moves easier, working his finger faster his hole opens up, he keeps lazily stroking himself as he adds another finger, his eyes slamming shut and his hips jerk forward. He curls his fingers inside himself, searching for that spot, he pushes his hips down more onto his fingers; steady moans are falling from his mouth now. Pleasure is coursing through his body, he’s fucking himself on his fingers now and his hands is moving fast over his cock, with another thrust of his hips he finds his prostate.

“Oh fuck yes,” he moans as he hits it again, electrifying pleasure running up his spine. He can feel that he is close, the constant attention to his prostate and the quick strokes up and down his cock, he comes hard, come covering his hand and stomach, his thighs shake and he closes his eyes, his breath coming out as pants in the darkness.

He opens his eyes once his breathing has calmed down, his hands gone lax beside him and something catches his eye… Something red. Two red eyes. _“Oh shit,”_ he thinks, he sits up and his eyes lock with Derek’s, Stiles can feel the flush creep up his body as the window slides open and Derek slowly climbs through. Derek stands awkwardly in his room, they stare at each other and Stiles’ heart is beating fast and hard, Derek can hear it, Stiles knows this.

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice is low and rough, Stiles wonders how long he has been there. “I’m sorry”

“What?” Stiles asks confused

“I – I came here to check on you, but you were doing _that_ , and I didn’t leave… I couldn’t” Derek’s eyes are flickering around the room

“Couldn’t?”

“I didn’t want to” Stiles gapes at Derek, he has thought about Derek a lot, physically he’s a God, but once you look beyond that he’s caring, he’ll do anything to protect his pack and Stiles loves him. “I’ll go, I’m sorry” Derek moves towards the window.

“Derek –“ but Derek is gone.


	2. I have to know

Stiles doesn’t move, he doesn’t even get up from his bed, he just stares after Derek, looking at the open window where Derek stood only minutes ago. _“I didn’t want to”_ he said, Derek didn’t want to leave he wanted to see him like that, him, _Stiles!_ After a moment he finally stands up, pulling on some sweatpants he moves over to the window and stands there. He doesn’t understand what just happened, but it must mean that Derek wants him... Derek may even like him. Stiles groans and shuts the window, he never locks it anymore, if some mythical creature wants in it’s getting in, locked or not so he shuts the window and walks towards the bathroom needing to wash off.

Stiles returns to his room, all evidence washed off his body, he sits on his bed and thinks of what he should do. He needs to talk to Derek, he needs him to explain what just happened, what’s going on and if he wants what he wants. He grabs his phone from the bedside cabinet and gets up a new message, he stares at the blank screen his leg bouncing from nerves. He quickly types out a message,

**“Derek, we need to talk”** and he presses ‘send’. He crosses his legs to stop them from nervously bouncing, but his fingers start tapping on his phone, he sits and waits for a reply, he doesn’t know if he’s going to get one, but he hopes. A few minutes pass without anything, he’s humiliated over everything that just happened, he tosses his phone on the bed and drops back, his head hitting the edge of the bed, he groans and covers his face with his hands. His mind goes into overdrive will Derek avoid him? Will he disown him from the pack? Will he rip his throat out with his teeth? Will he -, Stiles jumps when his phone chimes next to him and he shoots up. He grabs the phone and gazes at the black screen, he should unlock it, he needs to unlock it, but what if Derek doesn’t like him? “Come on Stiles” he says to himself, he takes a deep breath and unlocks his phone and sees the message is from Derek and opens it

**“Stiles we have nothing to talk about”** Stiles feels his heart drop a little, but he needs to do this now

**“We do”** he sends, the reply comes immediately after

**“No we don’t, forget it happened”**

**“Derek I can’t forget it! You saw me, and you stayed. Why?”**

**“Stiles don’t”** a clear warning, but Stiles isn’t backing down

**“Do you expect me to forget it? Just pretend it never happened?”**

**“Yes”**

**“Well I can’t”**

**“Stiles please”** Stiles can feel his eyes start to water

**“Do you know what I was thinking of?”**

## “Stiles stop”

**“Do you?!”**

**“No”**

**“You. I was thinking of you”** Stiles hold his phone in his hand, looking at it like it holds the answers to everything, but no reply from Derek. He checks his sent box, he did send it, but minutes pass without an answer, Stiles can feel the tears prick up, he pulls his knees up and drops his head on them and lets the tears fall.

Stiles’ head darts up when he hears the window slide up, he quickly whips his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand and spots Derek.

“Is it true?” Derek asks

“What?”

“What you said. Is it true?” he grates out. Derek’s eyes are fixed on his

“Yes” he says, eyes never once leaving Derek’s, he knows Derek can hear the truth, his heartbeat didn’t glitch. Derek lets out a breath and walks towards Stiles. “Wait” Derek stops and stares at him and then at the open window, “no, don’t go. I just - Derek, I” Derek is in front of him within a blink and pulls him against his chest, one hand cradling his head and the other on his back.

“I know Stiles, me too” Stiles pulls back to look at Derek.

“You do?” he asks

“I do, I have for a long time” he gapes at Derek and it sinks in, he crocks his head and gives Derek a mischievous smile.

“A long time eh? How long?”

“Too long” Derek says as he pulls Stiles towards him and their lips meet, Stiles grabs Derek’s leather jacket and pulls Derek closer to him as he moans into the kiss and that’s when Derek’s tongue enters Stiles’ mouth, searching for his tongue. Stiles slides his tongue against Derek’s and into Derek’s mouth. Derek moves his hands from Stiles’ back to his hip, thumb digging into his hipbone, it takes all of Stiles’ will not to rut against Derek’s thigh, he pulls away and looks at Derek, his cheeks are flushed and his breathing is heavy. They lock eyes, Derek’s eyes are completely blown and there’s a slight red glow around the pupil, Stiles doesn’t need to be able to see himself to know he is completely flushed, he eyes are wide and it probably looks like he’s just been running suicides in gym. Derek dips his head towards Stiles again.

“Derek, wait” Derek steps back, “No, no. Jesus. I want this, so much, but okay. I really like you okay, I don’t just want - ” he is cut off by Derek’s hand over his mouth.

“Stiles, I would never. I feel the same”. Stiles mumbles something from behind Derek’s hand. “What?”

“Really? No joke?”

“Yes really, now will you just shut up?”

“Make me,” Stiles teases and Derek does, pushing Stiles back against the wall Derek claims his mouth again, Derek’s hands hot against his hips as he grabs for Derek’s shoulders. Derek nudges his thighs apart and pushes his thigh between them and thrusts himself against Stiles and Stiles leans into it, he moans into Derek’s mouth. Derek licks down Stiles’ jaw and kisses his neck, Stiles is biting his lip as he rides Derek’s thigh. “Derek” Stiles moans, he hears Derek hum into his skin obviously liking how he is making Stiles come undone. Derek’s head jerks back, “What? Derek?” Stiles pants.

“Your dad is back”

“Fuck, shit” he looks up at Derek

“Hey, I can go”

“I don’t want you to” Derek ducks his head down and smiles,

“I can always come back”

“Creepy” Stiles says with a smile, Derek cups his face, thumb rubbing his cheek as he leans his forehead against Stiles’

“Not creepy. Mine”

“Mine? Is that werewolf equivalent to ‘boyfriend’?”

“In a way. If that’s what you want”

“Yes. I do” he grins

“Good” Derek leans in and kisses him once more. “We’ll talk about this later” Derek moves towards the window,

“So you’re coming back?”

“I am” and he jumps out of the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no creativity left so these chapter titles really have no meaning whatsoever!


	3. The Sheriff knows what's up

Stiles has barely any time before his dad is calling up to him

“Stiles? You up there?” the Sheriff shouts from the bottom of the stairs. Stiles takes a deep breath before replying,

“Yeah dad”

“Ok son, I’ll start dinner”

“Make a salad!” Stiles calls after him, he hears his dad grumble a reply, but can’t make out what. Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, it’s long been cut so it’s grown out of his normal buzz cut so now when he runs his hands through it his slender fingers runs between his thick hair and makes it stick up in all directions. He calms himself down, his cock losing interest quickly, he sighs and shuts his window. _“Derek will be back”_ he thinks, he smiles softly to himself and heads downstairs.

“You alright kiddo?” the Sheriff asks when he enters the room

“I’m good” the Sheriff looks at him weirdly, “really, I am”

“That’s good” he smiles, “been up to much today?” he asks

“Same old, seeing everyone”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson…”

“And Derek?”

“Yeah, and Derek” he says softly with a small smile

“Stiles do we need to have a talk?” the Sheriff says awkwardly

“Oh God no. No we don’t”

“You two seen to be spending a lot of time together”

“Dad, please. It’s okay, if it comes to that I’ll let you know”

“So there’s something already?” he says wide-eyed

“Oh my God Dad! Can we not”

“Stiles if you have feelings for him you know you’re underage right” the Sheriff says raising an eyebrow

“Dad I am begging you” Stiles says pleadingly

“You know I don’t care if you’re, you know, gay…”

“Dad”

“Could dress a little better though” the Sheriff mumbles

“That’s it! You’re getting extra salad tonight”

“Stiles come on – ” he moans

“Nope. Extra. Salad.” Stiles says each word like he’s talking to a child whilst staring his father down

“Fine” the Sheriff huffs.

After a minute of silence the Sheriff speaks up. “You know I love you right? No matter what”

“Yeah dad, I do. Me too”

“I’m not the one crushing on a guy much older than me…”

“That’s because there isn’t anyone older than you” Stiles shoots back playfully

“Ouch kiddo” his dad laughs holding his chest

“Yeah, but I know dad, I do and I appreciate it” he says smiling genuinely at his dad.

“Okay son. Just remember, underage”

“We’re done” Stiles says blushing. “Wait, so you don’t mind if we, err date?” he asks ducking his head, a slight flush painting his cheeks.

“Not jumping for joy happy seeing as he’s 6 years older than you and an ex-con, but I see the effect he has had on you and I like that so yeah, if it comes to that” he smirks at his son and Stiles faces breaks into the biggest grin and he throws his arms around his dads neck.

“You’re amazing,” he says, as he holds on tighter to his dad, squeezing him one last time he lets him go. “Still having salad though”

“I know” the Sheriff says in a low voice

“Good. Let’s finish dinner” the Sheriff nods and continues prepping dinner. Once they finally sit down Stiles smiles all throughout the meal. He can be with Derek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff know what's up! You get it. I'll stop


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles is sitting up in his room, he hasn’t stopped smiling since dinner a few hours ago, his mind is running, he’s waiting for Derek to come back so he can tell him. Derek said he likes him, has for a while so he should like the fact they have his dads permission. He shakes any thought of Derek rejecting him from his mind and continues browsing the Internet, _“cats are weird,”_ he thinks to himself loading up another cat video.

He has just finished watching the video, tears still in his eyes from laughing and he hears a knock at his door. “Come in”

“Hey kiddo, I’m turning in for the night. Keep the noise down yeah” it’s not a suggestion

“Sure thing dad, night” but his dad doesn’t leave, he hovers at Stiles’ door. “Dad?”

“I don’t know if you’ve already told Derek what I said” panic shoots through Stiles, has his dad changed his mind? “But, just remember, I have a gun and probable cause okay” Stiles lets out a breath.

“Yeah dad, I got it” Stiles says smiling at his dad, he dad returns the smile.

“That’s good. Night son, I love you”

“I love you too dad” they share one more smile and his dad leaves his room, shutting the door behind him. Stiles huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, he is about to load up another video when he hears a tap against his window, and he smiles and gets up to open the window for Derek, he lifts the window up and Derek climbs through.

 

He stands in front of Stiles and cups his face with one hand, his thumb gently rubbing Stiles’ cheekbone. “Hey” Stiles says, cheeks heating

“Hey. So what did your dad think you’ve told me?” Derek asks smirking, removing his hand from Stiles’ face and walking in his room and turning to face him

“Creeper” Stiles says fondly, Derek raises an eyebrow at him, “he – well at dinner we were talking and he’s noticed things” Derek’s faces whitens “and to cut to the chase because you look like you’re about to have an aneurysm, he said it’s ok if we date” Stiles rushes out, Derek physically relaxes and smiles slightly. “So you are okay with it?”

“Stiles, of course I – Wait, how did he even know there was something here” he says motioning between the two of them “and how did you convince him to let it happen?” Derek asks, confusion spread across his face, Stiles cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Well, he’s the Sheriff” Derek winces at that “ _and_ he said he’s noticed that I’ve been acting differently since I’ve started hanging around with the others and you, he says I’ve seemed happier and I have been” Derek smiles at Stiles and walks towards him, his hands rest on Stiles waist as he looks down at him waiting for him to carrying on. “I was just as shocked as you, but he told me he loves me no matter what and that it seems you make me happy which makes him happy so he gave us permission to date” Derek’s lips are on his as soon as he’s finished explaining, pulling him closer by his hips, Stiles smiles against Derek’s lips and opens his mouth for Derek’s tongue. Stiles moves his hands to Derek’s hair, his fingers sliding through the thick hair and gently tugging edging Derek on, Derek deepens the kiss, pulling Stiles’ body flush against his and his hands go down to his arse, squeezing both cheeks and grinding their fronts together. Stiles hums and Derek takes his bottom lip into his mouth and bites gently, working the flesh in between his teeth causing Stiles moan and press his growing erection against Derek’s.

Derek lets go off Stiles’ lip and rests his hands back on Stiles’ hips.

“Stiles. Your dad is still awake. We should stop” Stiles moans in protest, his cock having different ideas as he grinds his confined erection against Derek’s again. “Stiles” Derek moans, “I want this, I really do, but not now. Can we just sit down?” Stiles stares into the Alphas eyes, he gives Derek a reassuring smile and links their fingers together, leading them both to the bed so they can sit down. They both sit on the bed, Stiles sits cross-legged facing Derek while Derek sits on the edge of the bed and turns slightly towards Stiles, their hands still intertwined at an awkward angle, but neither letting go. Derek smiles down at their hands and huffs out a laugh at the sight of them joined awkwardly, much like them. He looks up and meets Stiles gaze and Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek causing Derek to laugh again.

“Yeah, I can do it too big guy”

“You practiced in the mirror, didn’t you?” Derek teases, Stiles gapes

“As if” and he squeezes Derek hand gently. “This is really happening?”

“It is”

“Good, if I woke up and found out this was a dream I would probably scream” Derek remains silent so Stiles continues. “I mean I like you so much, you’re caring and brave, you are so strong, yes you’re still an intense brooder and messed up, but you’re my Alpha and I lo – like you, a-fucking-lot. I couldn’t handle this if it was a dream” Derek stares at him, taking in everything he had just said, Derek surges forward and kisses him, he lets go of Stiles’ hand and grips his waist and Stiles’ hands link around Derek’s neck. Derek pulls back,

“This is real” Derek leans his forehead against Stiles’ “Stiles, you have no idea how much you mean to me. God, you are perfect” Derek takes a deep breath and closes his eyes “I love you”

Derek hears Stiles’ heart rate spike and opens his eyes to find Stiles smiling at him.

“Really?” Stiles asks leaning back to look fully at the wolf

“Really Stiles, it’s not just me, it’s my wolf, to us you’re everything and I never want to let you go. My mum told us stories about this when we were little, I know it’s a lot, but Stiles, you have no idea” Derek can feel his own heart rate increase at the confession. Stiles is still smiling at him,

“No Derek, I love you too” Derek hears no blip in Stiles heart rate and his mind runs mild as his wolf howls within him _“Mine”_ Derek thinks. He gently cups Stiles face his one hand and runs it down to his neck and leaves it there. “Well, that was the most intense start to any relationship, I don’t think they normally start that way” Stiles jokes,

“Like anything you do is normal” Derek teases back

“Hey, I don’t grow fur and run naked around the woods every full moon” he says slightly leaning into Derek hand. Derek smirks at him,

“Maybe we should try that, minus the fur on your part” Derek’s grin is predatory and Stiles can feel the flush creep up his body while the lingering feeling of arousal starts stirring up again.

“Stop that, you said we can’t do anything”

“So you like that suggestion”

“You know I do, you and your werewolfy nose” Derek grins and tightens his grip on Stiles’ neck slightly before he lets go.

“I know,” he says as his eyes flash red, Stiles exhales and moans faintly at the end.

“Okay you need to stop doing that” Stiles says motioning to Derek’s everything “and I need to sleep” Derek nods at him and presses a chaste kiss against his lips and goes to stand, but Stiles speaks up. “You’re staying”

“What?” Derek asks confused

“You are staying here the night” Stiles announces

“But your dad – ”

“One of the upsides to having a werewolf boyfriend, you’ll hear him” Derek’s eye flash again at what Stiles is saying. “I see you’re okay with staying so I’m going to brush my teeth and you can get undressed” as much as Stiles prays he still blushes at what he’s saying. Stiles is in and out of the bathroom quickly and is greeted with Derek in a pair of his loose sweats, he mentally makes a note to get Derek to buy more sweat pants because _damn._ He pulls out his own pair and shimmies out of his jeans and top completely aware of Derek’s eyes on him, when he pulls on the sweats he turns to Derek and notices the bulge in his sweats, Stiles grins to himself and walks towards Derek and leans up for a kiss which he gets. “You can turn off the light”.

 

Stiles settles in bed, pulling the cover down fully for Derek and looks up at him. Derek switches off the light and makes his way over to the bed, Stiles feels the bed dip as Derek gets in. Derek moves closer to Stiles and presses close against his back, Stiles snuggles close against Derek’s chest and tilts his head forward exposing his neck for Derek. He hears a sharp intake of breath and then Derek’s lips on his neck, Derek’s arm wraps around him and he feels Derek’s teeth work into his flesh, marking him, Stiles hums in agreement and lets Derek do this. Derek lets go and kisses the new mark gently, his fingers running circles into Stiles stomach, lulling him to sleep.

“You know we have to tell the pack” Stiles mumbles

“They probably already have an idea” Stiles’ head turns abruptly hiding Derek’s mark and Derek noses his neck.

“No, what do you mean?” Stiles isn’t angry, just confused and curious

“They already know how strong my feelings are for you and you reek of arousal sometimes when you’re around me. They have an idea, but it’s fine, they’ll be okay with it”

“They could have said something,” Stiles mumbles, Derek presses closer to Stiles and kisses his shoulder.

“We’re together now Stiles” Stiles turns in Derek’s arms and kisses him. “Sleep”. Stiles turns back around and presses close to Derek, feeling his warmth spread along his back and seep into him, warming him wholly.

“Night Derek”

“Goodnight Stiles” Derek presses his nose close to Stiles and lets his scent fill him until he falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles is woken by someone clearing their throat, he groans sleepily and tries to roll over, but he’s being held down. He shifts his hips and the weight increases and he feels fingers pressing against his side, he eyes shoot open and Derek comes into view, his eyes are still closed, but Stiles knows he’s awake, it’s then when he realises what the noise was, his gaze wanders over to the doorway where the Sheriff is standing staring at him and Derek. Stiles coughs slightly,

“Morning dad” the Sheriff just glares at his son, “nice morning, very fresh” Stiles says awkwardly, the Sheriff just shakes his head at him.

“Downstairs, 5 minutes” he says with no room for argument

“Right” and with that he leaves the room, Stiles sighs and looks at Derek who has now opened his eyes and looks both guilty and terrified, Stiles is about to say something when his dad speaks again

“Oh and Stiles? Tell Derek to stop pretending to be asleep and to be downstairs in 5” Derek winces,

“Yeah dad” Stiles calls back, he flops back on the bed and turns his head to look at Derek. “So, awkward morning after breakfast without the ‘after’?” Derek shakes his head at him

“You’re not mad that I didn’t leave?” Derek asks, Stiles smiles at him

“No, a little confused, but not mad, I would have had to tell him some time right?”

“Sorry though”

“No need” Stiles says stretching, “he thought something was going on anyway and you’re here so it’s perfectly fine” Derek smiles at him and kisses him gently, Stiles pulls at Derek’s shoulder to get him closer.

“2 minutes!” the Sheriff calls up, Derek pulls back and Stiles moans as he sits up.

“Okay, you ready?” he asks

“Not really no, but we best get down there” Stiles nods and pushes at Derek slightly, Derek gets up and collects his clothes as Stiles runs to the bathroom.

 

When Stiles comes back Derek is fully dressed and waiting so he throws on a top and gestures to the stairs, Derek simply nods and follows him down. They find the Sheriff sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee waiting for them.

“Sit down” he says, Stiles and Derek follow suit, sitting next to each other facing the Sheriff. Stiles heartbeat quickens so Derek pushes his thigh against Stiles’ to calm him slightly. “Okay, I don’t even want to know how you got in” he says motioning to Derek, “but for now on, front door ok” Derek stares at the older man as Stiles gapes at his father.

“What?” Stiles asks

“I told you this was okay, well not this, sneaking in and staying over without permission is not okay, but you two being together is. This is not the ideal relationship I thought for my son, but I know that Derek is a good kid, me arresting him aside, I knew your family and I know you mean well, the fact you make Stiles happy plays a big part in it as well, but I know you will not hurt him”

“I wouldn’t dream of it sir” Derek says, eyes locked with the Sheriffs

“Good to hear, even if I didn’t like this, Stiles is 18 now, he can make his own decisions and deal with the consequences, but I don’t want to know about those you hear. I have no problem with you two dating, but I don’t want details” Stiles cringes

“Dad please, stop”

“Almost done kiddo. Derek if you do hurt my son in anyway, I have a gun and I know how to dispose of bodies. You understand?”

“Yes sir” Derek answers

“Good, now Stiles, would you be ever so kind as to make your old man some bacon?” Stiles opens his mouth to argue, but his dad raises his eyebrows at him causing his to shut it and stand up.

“Sure, but you’re having turkey bacon” Stiles says, shooting a glare at his father.

“That works, thanks son” his dad says smugly, Stiles huffs from the other side of the kitchen. His dad is a sneaky one.

 

Breakfast goes smoothly after that, Derek and the Sheriff talk sports and work. The Sheriff leaves soon after they finish eating, once the door is shut Stiles lets out a breath and leans against the kitchen counter.

“You okay?” Derek asks

“Yeah, that went okay” Stiles smiles at Derek, who returns his smile, walking over to him, Derek places his hands on the counter behind Stiles.

“I have his approval then” Derek smirks causing Stiles to blush slightly.

“Seems like it. You sure you are ready for this?” Stiles asks, his eyes wide, Derek can sense the uncertainty coming off of him so he leans down and places a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“I was born ready,” Derek teases

“Oh my God, no. You did not just say that!” Stiles grins widely at him. “You’re such a dork” Stiles rubs his hands up Derek’s arms and bites his bottom lip slightly. “You’re my dork” he says shyly, Derek inhales sharply and surges forward to capture Stiles lips, his hands move from the kitchen counter to Stiles’ lower back and pull him towards his body, Stiles hands grip his biceps and he moans softly into the kiss.

Derek pulls back, Stiles’ eyes are blown and his fingers are digging into Derek’s chest, they are both breathing heavily.

“I am. Yours” Derek says softly, he adverts his eyes from Stiles’, but Stiles hands touches his chin, making Derek look at him.

“And I’m yours” Stiles replies, leaving no room for argument he kisses Derek again. Derek pushes Stiles against the counter and presses his body against the younger boy. Stiles feels the heat from Derek sink into him and he links his arms around Derek’s neck, fingers running through his thick hair. Derek takes Stiles’ lip into his mouth and works it between his teeth causing Stiles to arch his back and push into Derek’s body, his lets go out Stiles’ lip and moves down to his neck, wanting to mark what is his, he bites down on to Stiles neck, taking the flesh into his mouth and sucking hard, working a bruise, a claim, into the skin. Stiles moans from above him and ruts forward. Derek chuckles and releases his neck, a bruise already forming, the dark mark standing out on the pale skin, Derek’s wolf howls with satisfaction “ _mine_ ” it growls.

Derek looks at Stiles, his mouth is slightly open and he breathing is heavy, his cheeks a tinged pink, because of Derek, Stiles whines and kisses Derek again, his tongue pushing into Derek’s mouth. Derek deepens the kiss and nudges Stiles’ thighs apart and pushes his between them, Stiles’ lower back hitting the counter again as he moans at the contact. Stiles pulls Derek towards him again, needing more contact, more of him. Derek pushes his thigh against Stiles more as he rides it, Derek’s own clothed erection seeking contact, Derek growls slightly and he grabs Stiles’ arse and picks him up, Stiles’ leg wrapping around his body, Derek slides Stiles onto the kitchen counter, the new angle lining their cocks up and Derek thrusts his hips forward into Stiles, Stiles moans and rests his head on Derek’s shoulder kissing his neck as he pulls Derek forward with his feet. Derek nudges Stiles head and kisses him again, the kiss is all heat, tongues and teeth, nipping and sucking on each other’s lips and tongue. Their thrust becoming more erratic as they both work up to their orgasms, Stiles pulls back and tilts his head back, his throat exposed to Derek, an offering, Derek licks a stripe up the column of flesh stopping behind his ears and working at the lobe. Stiles tightens his legs around Derek and thrusts sharply against Derek.

“Fuck Derek, I’m – Fuck, Derek!” Stiles comes hard, legs shaking around Derek as he breaths sharply into Derek’s throat, Derek inhales deeply, smelling Stiles’ release mixed with his scent and he thrusts once more and comes with Stiles’ name on his lips, he buries his face into Stiles neck and breathes him in. “Wow. Derek, you still with me?” Derek groans,

“Yes Stiles” he hums and presses a kiss to the hollow of Stiles’ throat and smiles at Stiles, they lock eyes and Stiles grins at him, he leans forward and kisses Derek gently on the lips, the kiss is slow, no tongues, just gentle kisses as their hands roam each other’s body.

 

“Oh my God! Guys!” Stiles and Derek jump at the voice, Derek’s eye flash red as he turns around to face Jackson and Scott, Scott has his hands over his eyes as he continues, “really? You could have stopped” Derek’s ears turn slightly red, he didn’t notice them arrive, he didn’t sense a threat so it didn’t even occur to him, he risks a look at Stiles, apart from the blush over his face and neck, he is smiling down at Derek. Derek smiles back at him as kisses him quickly on the lips, Stiles emotions encasing him, happiness.

“Well, I guess I owe Boyd $20” Jackson says, Derek groans

“Trust Boyd” Stiles says, entwining his fingers with Derek.

“I told you they’d be okay with it” Derek says to Stiles causing him to blush again. Stiles pushes at Derek’s chest and gets off the counter, their hands still together. Derek looks at Stiles and then over to his two Betas, they are both smiling at them, their Alpha and his Mate. This is his Pack, his family and he loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! If you read this I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my Beta, Georgia!


End file.
